


if the walkie talkie went through

by allwedoisdrive



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Sad, during season one when Will is still missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20067544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedoisdrive/pseuds/allwedoisdrive
Summary: When Will is in the upside down, he cradles the only thing that gives him comfort. His walkie-talkie. He babbles to it, not knowing that Mike can hear everything from the normal dimension in Hawkins. Will spills a bit too much.





	if the walkie talkie went through

“Mike?”

Mike turned around, freaking out at the sound of a far too familiar voice. Will’s. Will, his best friend, his confidant. Will the Wise. He could tell Will’s soft, honey voice from anywhere. But Will was nowhere. 

Mike knew he should’ve gotten used to the fact that it was all in his head, but he wasn’t. Mike sighed and went back to his science homework.

“Darling you got to let me knowww-” 

Mike slammed his glass down in shock, and it shattered into pieces. If only he could trade pieces of glass for pieces of a broken heart. But when Mike bent down to pick the pieces up, he saw something in the corner of his eye.

A flash.

The walkie-talkie in the corner of his room flashed, symbolizing it was on and a voice was transmitting. No. Way.

Mike ran to the corner of his room, glass pieces forgotten, and turned his communicator piece on. “Will?”

“Should I stay or should I go,” Will whispered. Mike knew Will was speaking through the walkie talkie.

“Will. Will! Where are you?” Mike yelled. All that came as a response were lyrics to a stupid song. But homework forgotten, Mike spent the rest of the evening huddled up in the corner of his room, holding a walkie talkie to his ear and listening to Will’s quiet voice.

The next morning, a Saturday, where usually the party spent the whole morning letting the arcade lead them to bankruptcy, Mike woke bright and early still lazed in the corner of his room. 

His walkie talkie was out of battery. Mike ran out his room and past Nancy’s room, where Steve was failing to subtlely sneak out of. He sped down the stairs and into the basement, where the Wheelers kept their spare batteries. 

“Score!” Mike exclaimed. The fifth shelf was stocked with triple A's. He grabbed four packs, and ran back up to his room. Letting his fingers move faster then Mike’s track of mind, Mike took out the old batteries and replaced them with the basement ones, and flicked the walkie talkie on. Channel Eight.

“Will?” Mike whispered. Nothing.

“Wi-ill-ill?” Mike said again. Nothing. Mike sighed. Maybe the night before was a dream. An awfully real one, but it wouldn’t be the first time Mike had dreamed of Will before. 

Mike picked himself up, placed his walkie-talkie on his bed, and went to his desk to finish last nights homework. An hour later, Mike still not being able to focus, Mike heard the lightest voice.

“It’s been a couple days now.”

Mike knew that voice. So quick that he fell out of his chair, Mike runs to the bed.

“And i’m still not used to it. Every morning-and i’m not even sure it’s morning-i wake back up, surrounded by cold slime, in the heavy dark, and i’m confused. And then, after a couple seconds, when hell comes running back, I remember. I remember all over again, and it hurts,” the voice from the walkie talkie says. 

Mike knows its Will, but it sounds so dreary and empty that it sounds like a completely different person. Before he went missing, Will walked around with the sun on his face, but this voice sounded like the sun hadn’t rose in far too long.

“I miss mom. I miss Jonathan, and god knows where they are right now,” Will starts back up again. Warm tears start falling down Mike’s face. “God knows where I am right now. I miss the party. And I miss Mike.”

Mike let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“He would know what to do. I miss him. I miss Mike so much. I miss him too much. I wish I had done it. I was too scared, thinking that i’d never be more scared in my life.” Will says.

Wish he did what?

“But now i know I was wrong. I should have done it. I should have grabbed him by his pale face, stood on my tipped toes, and kissed him.”

Mike inhales, and the tears start falling with absolutely no mercy.

“But I didn’t.” Will finishes, just as the light flickers off. Mike grabs the walkie talkie, and flicks it on and off. 

“Will? Will? Will?” Mike repeats, knowing Will won’t answer. Mike sighs, and falls back on his bed.

Later that day, Will Byers is reported dead, his limp body found in a lake.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this at my tumblr. My user is @janeelevenelle.


End file.
